


Adventures in Tide Pools

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bruce explore the tide pools near Tony's Malibu mansion and return with a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Tide Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... some people might be grossed out by this, but eh. I liked writing it!
> 
> Prompt: "Prompt((Brucenat, if your still taking)): "You heard me. Take. It. Off." Please"
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’d I tell you about the bikini thing?” Steve asks.

Natasha rolls onto her side with deliberate slowness, props her head up on her arm, and sticks her tongue out at him.

He’s not wrong, though; she knows that she looks good, in spite of the obvious scar on her abdomen.  It doesn’t really matter too much to her; her arms are the same way.  There’s a white line traveling up her left thigh.  There’s a fresher one on her shoulder, not covered by the dark blue bikini top.  

Pepper has surprised everyone and is swimming back and forth in the surf (though Natasha could’ve guessed that swimming is what Pepper does for exercise).  The Malibu beach is deserted except for the Avengers plus their significant others.  Thor seems to be enjoying himself, if the enthusiasm with which he’s currently splashing around is any indication.  Jane is adding another layer of sunscreen (”Oh god, I burn so badly, you don’t even know.”)  Tony’s trying to sneak up on Pepper.  Bruce is…

Natasha blinks, then looks around.  

“Did you see where Bruce went?” she asks Steve.

Steve gestures to his left.  “Off in that direction.  Not sure why.”

Wherever he is, he’s probably fine; Natasha entertains the idea of just lying back down and enjoying the sun for a bit longer, but ultimately she decides that she’s had enough lazing around today and stands, heading off in the direction that Steve had indicated.

She walks along the shore, letting the waves lap at her feet.  She might not be Stark’s biggest fan, but even she has to admit that he knows how to put together a mean vacation.  Of course, they had brought all of their gear (who knew when the next crisis would come?), but for the moment the world seemed content to stay somewhat peaceful.  No extraterrestrial catastrophes this weekend.

Natasha gets quite a bit away from the others before she spots Bruce, kneeling next to what she realizes is a group of tidal pools.  She silently moves to stand next to him, watching while he observes a tiny hermit crab.  It doesn’t take long before he notices her shadow.

“Oh, hi,” he says.  “Sorry, I was just curious.  I don’t get many opportunities to take a look at wildlife on a beach anymore.”

The way he says ‘anymore’ makes Natasha wonder if examining marine life was something he enjoyed before the accident.  She drops to her knees next to him, looking at the other inhabitants of the pool - a couple of urchins, a starfish, and other creatures that she can’t think of the name for.

“I’ve always wanted to pet a dolphin,” she offers.

Bruce gives her a genuine smile.  “I’m sure you could convince Tony to take you somewhere to find dolphins.  Or at least go whale watching.”

Natasha chuckles, but doesn’t reply.  She doesn’t really want to share how much she likes dolphins with Stark.  She’s not even really sure why she felt like she could tell Bruce.

“So, Doc,” she says.  “I’m sure you’ve got a treasure trove of information about this habitat in that brain of yours.  Care to share?”

He obliges her, pointing out different species and explaining how the ecosystem shifts and changes just so that little worlds like these are created.  When Bruce starts in on a topic that he’s passionate about, it’s difficult to be bored; Natasha listens and nods along and occasionally surprises him when she adds in a little tidbit of her own.  

They eventually follow the path of tidal pools up away from the water, until they find a little creek coming from the woods.  Bruce keeps to the grass, but Natasha walks along in the mud, enjoying the squelching between her toes and laughing when he makes an unexpected joke.

Eventually they turn back towards the others, following the creek back down to the beach and the shoreline over to where the other Avengers are still gathered.  Steve gives the two of them a curious look, but Tony all but bounds over at the sight of his science buddy.

“Bruce, we’re playing beach volleyball and you’re not allowed to say no - _holy shit,_ Romanoff!”

He jumps away from her as though she’s on fire, making her blink.  Bruce looks equally nonplussed by Tony’s behavior, but Clint comes over to join them and gapes at Natasha - specifically, at Natasha’s feet.

Natasha looks down.  There’s a massive leech on her right foot.  It’s brown and it’s pulsating, and it’s… not really doing her any harm, aside from sucking her blood.  She’s not sure why Tony is freaking out; it’s not like _he’s_ the one with a slimy, bloodsucking thing on his foot.

“Oh wow,” Bruce says, crouching down to examine it.  “I don’t think that this species is very common in these parts - “

“Bruce, not that I don’t love you or anything - but what the fuck?”

“Take your time, Bruce,” Natasha says.  “I think it’s cute.”

“Nope,” Tony replies.  “Nope, you’re both disowned.  Leech-lovers are not allowed in Stark Tower.  Don’t give me that look, Romanoff, you heard me - take.  It.  Off.”

“You know,” Natasha begins casually, “If I just pull it off, there’s a chance that it’ll vomit into the wound - ”

“Oh god, please stop.”

“- which increases the likelihood of infection.  So technically, it’s safer if I leave it on there.”

Bruce isn’t even listening anymore; Natasha’s willing to bet that if he had a magnifying glass with him, it’d be out right now.  Tony just stands there, squirming uncomfortably, until Bruce actually pokes it.  Then he hurries away like a shot, probably to complain to Pepper.

Bruce waits until Tony’s out of earshot, then looks up at her.  “Is that true?”

Natasha shrugs.  “Only if you burn it or apply some other substance to remove it.”

Clint shudders.  “You two are really something else,” he says.  “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

“Don’t get sunburn,” Natasha calls, smirking.  Clint flips her off.

Bruce only checks over the leech for a few more quiet minutes.  Natasha spends that time marveling at its ability to go unnoticed for so long.  It’s impressive.

“Okay,” he says, straightening up.

“Much as I like our friend here, he needs to go,” Natasha says.  She carefully slides her thumbnail under the leech, and then picks it up by the part that won’t attach itself to her hand.  “Want to take him back to the creek with me?  We can’t just leave him here in the sand.”

“No, of course not,” Bruce answers.  “We should provide him with a royal escort.”

Natasha slips her hand into his as they walk, and hides her smile when he doesn’t pull away.


End file.
